a cute curse
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: what happens if Chloe turned into a five year old? and what happens if Beca doesn't know proper parenting? bechloe
1. Chapter 1

** based on this prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP has been turned into a five-year-old version of themselves by a curse (or crazy experiment, or whatever) and Person B has to take care of them until they turn back to normal. it'll have 5 chapters.**

* * *

Chloe was on her way home and suddenly a vendor came to her and asked "want to buy some soda?"

"sure, I'll have two please." Chloe said.

Chloe paid the vendor and got her soda and went home.

Beca hugged Chloe and said "I missed you."

"I've only been gone for 2 hours, I bought you a soda." Chloe said.

"you know I'm on my diet." Beca said.

"since when? you look pretty fine to me then if you don't want it I'll drink it." Chloe said.

Chloe opened the can of soda and drank it.

30 minutes later Chloe slept at the couch.

"hey, Chlo, when will you make lunch?" instead of a sleeping Chloe on the couch she saw a little 5 year old redhead.

"Chloe, are you babysitting again?" Beca shouted.

she still didn't get a respond.

Beca went to each room to find Chloe. suddenly the child woke up.

"Chloe, wherever you are please show up." Beca said.

"Beca? who are you looking for?" The child asked.

"hey, kid, I'm looking for your babysitter Chloe, I'm Beca by the way." Beca said.

"I'm Chloe, why are you looking for me?" the child said.

Beca stared at the kid's skyblue eyes that reminded her of Chloe not the kid but her girlfriend.

"kid, this is serious, where is the older Chloe?" Beca asked.

"I am Chloe, I don't know why I'm a five year old again but it really is me." Chloe said who was starting to cry.

Beca noticed that the kid was wearing the same clothes today as her girlfriend's but smaller.

"okay, but if you're really my girlfriend, then what's my middle name?"Beca asked.

"it's clementine, now do you believe me?" Chloe said.

"wait, how did you turn into a five year old?" Beca asked.

Chloe went to the fridge and tried to reach for the soda she drank but she was too short.

Beca laughed and gave little Chloe a boost to reach the can.

"it says it puts a curse for a week." Chloe said.

"wait does this mean I'll be the responsible one? and I won't have sex with you for a week?" Beca asked.

Chloe's mind turned into a five year old's and still remembers Beca but doesn't know that much on words and grammar.

"what's sex?" Chloe asked. Beca groaned in frustration and carried Chloe to her room.

* * *

**I'm making this in 5 chapters but first I'll make more one shots this week**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I get positive feedback I'll make Beca into a child for the sequel.**

* * *

Beca was exhausted at taking care of little Chloe always running around and eat a lot and watch tv a lot that Beca can't stand it anymore and it was only the second day.

"Beca, are you alright? " Chloe asked.

Beca groaned "Chloe, let me sleep, and behave."

Chloe sat down playing toys. suddenly she opened the television and saw R rated movie.

30 minutes later Chloe got tired and closed the television suddenly Beca woke up because it was time to make lunch.

Beca smiled at the sleeping child and made lunch.

Beca poked Chloe to wake her up and Chloe just shrugged.

"come on, Chloe, wake up lunch is waiting for you." Beca groaned.

Chloe woke up and rubbed her eyes a little.

"time for lunch." beca said calmly not trying to sound irritated.

Chloe sat down at the table with Beca. "Beca, I have a question." Chloe started.

"what is it?" Beca asked.

"what are breast?" Chloe asked innocently. Beca's eyes widened due shock and tried to think of an excuse.

Chloe tilted her head a little and Beca said awkwardly "uh...where did you know this word?"

"tv. I want to know because I'm curious."Chloe said as she bit her bottom lip.

"breast are...I can't put it to words." Beca sighed.

"those are in your chest but bigger like mine." Beca said.

Chloe didn't hesitate to touch Beca's breast. "soft, big." Chloe said while groping Beca's breast.

"you can stop now because this isn't supposed to be touch by little kids." Beca said still blushing a little.

"Babies suck from breast to get milk." Chloe said.

"they're babies and plus my breast don't have milk." Beca said.

"oh, I have another question." Chloe said.

"if it's sexual then don't." Beca warned as she went to the couch and watched tv.

"what's sexual?" Chloe asked as she followed Beca.

"you're a kid, you don't need to know those things." Beca said.

"you didn't even tell me the meaning of sex." Chloe said with a pout.

"what are you going to do about it?" Beca teased.

"Beca, I want to know it." Chloe groaned.

"you're too young." Beca scolded. Chloe went inside Beca's room to find a book.

Chloe searched for a science book but there wasn't any books she noticed Beca's laptop was open so she climbed on the chair to sit.

Beca noticed it was too quiet so she went in her room and saw Chloe watching adult stuff (porn or whatever)

Beca immediately closed the laptop and said "you can't just snoop in my stuff."

"what are those things hanging from a boy?" Chloe asked.

"you shouldn't know. because they're disgusting, you don't want to know trust me." Beca said.

Chloe got out of the chair and went out of the room.

"I really should put a password on my laptop." Beca mumbled.

when Beca went out of the room as well she saw Chloe sleeping on the floor.

_"is she really this cute when she was a child?" Beca thought._

_Beca grabbed the five year old to her room and laid her down there._

Beca smiled at her and slept at the couch.

* * *

**I said I won't update but I just want to I feel it in my blood that I needed to update**


	3. Chapter 3

it was the third day and Beca can't seem to calm little Chloe down.

Beca sighed "I'll do whatever you want."

Chloe stopped crying and smirked.

"then tell me what sex is." Chloe said.

"except that." Beca said.

Chloe pouted at her that Beca can't resist it.

"you know, let me call one of my friends, and why do you want to know what sex is?" Beca said as she was finding her phone.

"because I'm curious." Chloe said.

Beca groaned and called the person she sweared to never call again and it was Aubrey.

"please pick up." Beca begged.

finally Aubrey picked it up and said "Beca, what do you want? did you break up with Chloe cause if you did you're dead?"

"that's not how to greet your bestfriend's girlfriend." Beca defended.

"Beca, just tell me what Chloe needs." Aubrey said.

"actually I need you." Beca said.

"what? why? and that's unusual to hear from you and if this is some booty call, you're going to be the death of me." Aubrey said.

"just come to our house." Beca said as she hung up.

"who was that?" Chloe asked.

"I called a babysitter?" Beca said nervously.

Chloe glared a little.

"it's a surprise, you'll meet her, she's a little bossy but she's actually kind and stuff like that." Beca said.

a minute later they heard a knock. Beca opened it and it was Aubrey.

Aubrey came in and asked "where's Chloe?"

"here." little Chloe said as she came to Aubrey.

Aubrey was a little confused and asked "is this your daughter?"

"no, she is Chloe, the Chloe, your bestfriend." Beca said.

"I have enough of your crap, Beca, where is she?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe got scared but she stood up to Aubrey "enough, nobody hurts Beca like that."

"sweetie, this is just between adults." Aubrey said.

"adults? does knowing what sex is counts as an adult?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey glared at Beca on how she was treating the child.

"Aubrey, this child is really Chloe, she turned into a five year old just because of the soda she drank." Beca said.

"okay, if you really are Chloe, then what's my last name?" Aubrey asked the child.

"posen, I remember you of course, you're my bestfriend." Chloe said.

"Mitchell, I'm sorry, I didn't believe you." Aubrey said.

"miss Aubrey, what's sex?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey gave the child a disgusted look and asked "where did you learn this word?"

"the tv and on Beca's laptop." Chloe answered.

Aubrey glared at Beca and Beca mouthed "wasn't my fault.''

"you don't need to learn the meaning of that word." Aubrey said.

"I'm not young." Chloe had tantrums.

"Chloe, look at me, you'll eventually know what sex is, okay? so stop crying ,let's just go outside." Aubrey said.

"I don't want to go outside, I want to watch tv." Chloe said as she grabbed the remote and opened it.

"Beca, I don't know what you did with that child, but when will I get my friend back?" Aubrey asked.

"two more days." Beca answered.

Chloe closed the tv and asked them "what's period?"

Aubrey and Beca groaned to frustration.

"what's on tv anyway?" Aubrey asked Beca.

"some stupid science channel." Beca said.

"I should get going since everything is smooth here." Aubrey said.

"no, please stay, I need you, and I'm sorry for you know the way I acted when we were at college." Beca said.

"Beca, that was the past, so leave it behind and I think Chloe went to the bathroom and found tampons." Aubrey said.

Beca rushed to the bathroom and saw Chloe opening some tampons.

"beca, what are these?" Chloe asked holding a tampon up.

Beca just put her palm in her face and shooked her head.

"Chloe, come here." Beca said motioning Chloe to come to her.

Chloe walked to her. "Beca, am I in trouble?" Chloe asked.

"no, sweetie, it's just that some things need to be hidden like those things and you need o understand that not everyhing needs to be learn at your age." Beca said.

"okay, Beca." Chloe pulled Beca in a hug and said "I love you."

Beca smiled at Chloe and carried her. "so want to go with Aubrey outside?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and they went out.

* * *

**chapter 3 and I think I'm making this T- rated**


	4. Chapter 4

fourth day

"Beca, what are those balloon things guys put on those things?" Chloe asked.

"and where did you get this idea?" Aubrey said while glaring at Beca.

"Beca's laptop." Chloe answered.

suddenly Stacie came.

"hey, Beca, I came to see my girlfriend, Aubrey." Stacie said.

Stacie saw the child and asked "Beca, how come you only told Aubrey that you and Chloe had a child? I'm pretty pissed."

"she isn't my child, that's Chloe, she turned into a five year old because she drank some soda." Beca said.

"aww.. she looks so cute when she was five." Stacie said.

"Stacie, what's sex?" Chloe asked.

Beca and Aubrey was mouthing "don't say it"

Stacie ignored them and said "Chloe, sex is where two people put their privates to each other which is intercourse."

"is sex for everyone?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey and Beca just gave Stacie a dirty look.

"yes?" Stacie said awkwardly.

Chloe smiled at her and went to the couch.

"you are a bad influence." Beca said.

"the kid was pouting." Stacie defended.

"Stacie, what are those white stuff coming out of a guys long thingy?" Chloe asked.

"don't you dare say it." Beca said.

"try me." Stacie said with a smirk.

"that's cum and that long thing it's called a cock." Stacie said.

"wow. you must know a lot of this kind of things." Chloe praised.

"we are not having kids with that attitude." Aubrey said.

"she's just like that for one more day and she's normal again right?" Stacie said.

"yeah, but if I want a kid I have to be a good model not a bad one." Beca said.

"what's this?" Chloe asked as she saw a box of cigar.

"who says I'm the bad influence?" Stacie asked.

Beca grabbed the box and hid it in her pocket.

"you know what let's go to the park." Beca said.

Chloe cheered and they all went out and went to the park

* * *

**okay so I won't rush this story. this means it will have 6 chapters. it will be the continuation of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Chloe, what are you doing hiding in a bush?" Beca asked.

"Stacie and I are playing." Chloe said.

"in a crowded park?'' Beca asked.

Chloe nodded.

suddenly Stacie suprised her from behind that made Chloe squeal.

"you are so adorable." Stacie said as she carried Chloe.

Chloe saw an ice cream truck and pointed at it.

"want ice cream?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and Beca went to the truck and bought vanilla.

"are cum ingredients in a vanilla ice cream?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey shook her head at stacie.

"it wasn't me, okay." Stacie said.

Aubrey glared at Beca and Beca apologized.

"she was forcing me to say it." Beca said.

"I thought you were scared of a male person." Aubrey said.

"wait, Beca is scared of some long dick?" Stacie asked.

"I'm gay, what do you expect and besides I don't want to talk about it." Beca said.

"gay? aren't those guys who act like girls?" Chloe asked.

"yes." Stacie said.

"so Beca isn't a girl? so she has a cock too?" Chloe asked with a little smile.

Stacie giggled and Beca just glared at her.

"put me down." Chloe said.

Stacie placed Chloe to the ground and Beca knew what exactly Chloe was going to do.

so she said "don't touch any body part of mine."

"why? can't I just check?" Chloe asked.

"and besides I hate those things and I won't let a single one be close to me." Beca said.

"can we go home, then?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded and carried Chloe home.

Aubrey and Stacie followed them as well

* * *

**leave reviews of what you think.**

"


	6. Chapter 6

**sadly everything needs to end, so this is the last chapter and if you want a sequel just tell me and I'll do it, but for now enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

Chloe was playing outside the backyard and Beca, Aubrey and Stacie were watching her.

"well it's the last day she'll be like this, and why isn't she turning back?" Beca groaned.

"you're just cranky cause you didn't have a sex buddy for a week." Stacie said.

Chloe came to them and said "you can have buddies while having sex?"

Aubrey glared at Stacie for using the term 'sex buddies' that made Chloe curious.

"that's just a term Stacie uses." Beca said.

Chloe just nodded and said "then you can have sex with friends?"

"no, you can't have sex with friends." Beca said.

"actually you can, to show them you like their body." Stacie said.

Aubrey punched Stacie a little at the side.

"that's what I did to you." stacie groaned.

"you can have sex with girls?" Chloe asked.

"you can have sex with anyone." Stacie said.

"I will never let you babysit one of my child." Beca mumbled.

"awesome, but there won't be a cock to insert." Chloe said.

"don't you even dare, Stacie." Aubrey warned.

"I love talking about sex, so what?" Stacie said.

"you realize you're telling this to a five year old." Beca said.

"she needs to know at some point." Stacie said.

"what do they use to insert in a girl's part?" Chloe asked.

"fingers." Stacie said and she recieved a glare from Beca and Aubrey.

'fingers? and why don't we have cocks?" Chloe asked.

"do you even want cocks?" Beca asked.

Chloe shook her head shyly. "why wouldn't you answer something sexual to her cute and adorable face?" Stacie asked.

"what if Chloe never turns back into an adult again?" Beca asked.

"then, carry on with your life with little Chloe, and we'll be here." Aubrey said.

"wouldn't that mean I'm single again?" Beca asked.

"then do a threesome with us." Stacie suggested.

"no, I won't cheat on my girl with you two." Beca said.

Chloe yawned and Aubrey carried her to Beca's room.

"well, you'll have to take care of her in case she doesn't turn back into her old self again." Aubrey said.

"would you freak out if I told you I had a crush on five year old Chloe?" Stacie asked.

Beca nodded and asked "why would you say that in front of your girlfriend?"

"cause, I'm open to you both?" Stacie said awkwardly.

30 minutes later Beca went to her room and Chloe was awake.

"hey, kid, are you alright?" Beca asked as she sat beside the child.

Stacie and Aubrey peeked a little from the door.

"no, cause I don't know why I'm here." Chloe said.

Beca carried Chloe on her lap and said "you know, you were the best thing that's ever been mine."

Beca kissed Chloe on the forehead and she smiled suddenly she glowed.

when the glow stopped Chloe was back to normal with a little headache.

"Beca, what happened?" Chloe groaned.

Beca was happy and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss that kid." Stacie said to herself.

"hey, Aubrey, can I have sex with Chloe so I can have mini Chloe again?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey hit Stacie a little on the side and said "you don't want me to get mad, right?"

"I love you, bree." Stacie said as she kissed Aubrey softly.

"I miss you, Chlo, like my whole body was craving sex for the last couple of days." Beca said.

Chloe giggled and kissed Beca.

* * *

**want a sequel? tell me what you think.**


	7. SEQUEL OUT NOW

**SEQUEL IS OUT NOW...THERE WILL BE A THIRD INSTALLMENT...AND THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL IS THE LITTLE REBEL...**


End file.
